This invention is in the field of optical counter-counter measure systems, and is particularly concerned with those systems which protect sensitive photodetector against counter measures such as high power lasers. These lasers can temporarily or permanently disable optical devices such as infrared detectors, television camera tubes, image intensifiers, and the human eye. Various counter-counter measures have been proposed for use against high-power laser threats, including various shutter devices, interference filters, etc. Unfortunately, most of these measures have one or more shortcomings, such as response time (which must be in the nanosecond range), bandwidth, power handling capability (which may be thousands of optical watts), healing time (after the threat ends), complexity, cost, etc. The instant invention is relatively cheap and easy to construct, has a very short response time, is self-activating and healing, can readily handle high powers, and is broadband. Of these characteristics, bandwidth is now becoming more important, since high-power and wavelength agile lasers are now available and/or are being developed in the optical spectrum from ultraviolet to mid-infrared (200-6000 nm).